Wolfsgefühl
by Rock'n'Roll Tragedy
Summary: Remus’ Leben wird von den Mondphasen bestimmt. Seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr hat er mit Abneigung und Unverständnis zu kämpfen. Doch als er glaubt, endlich Freunde gefunden zu haben, scheint es, als würden sie hinter sein gut gehütetes Geheimnis kommen.


**Wolfsgefühl **

-Oneshot-

**Zusammenfassung:** Remus' Leben wird von den Mondphasen bestimmt. Seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr hat er mit Abneigung und Unverständnis zu kämpfen. Doch als er glaubt, endlich Freunde gefunden zu haben, scheint es, als würden sie hinter sein gut gehütetes Geheimnis kommen…  
**Disclaimer:** Der Wolf und die anderen Chaoten gehören immer noch nicht mir, denn dann würden sie ein glücklicheres Leben führen, als JKR es für sie vorgesehen hat.  
**Warning: **vielleicht ein bisschen traurig  
**Rating:** Wer HP lesen kann, kann das hier auch lesen.  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Danke an jettie, für die unglaubliche Geduld und Ausdauer beim Betan, für die Hilfe bei vielen Formulierungen, Erkennung meiner "doch"-Sucht und nicht zuletzt für den Titel! Dankeschön, auch wenn du das hier wahrscheinlich nicht lesen wirst  
Und noch ein Danke an Rumtreiberin, für Lob und Mutmachen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Liebe meines Lebens („!") vergessen konnte

Natürlich würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen.  
Viel Spaß (hoffentlich).

Er friert, schlingt die Arme fest um seinen schmalen Körper, auch wenn es wehtut. Der metallische Geschmack nach Blut, seinem eigenen Blut, widert ihn an, genauso wie die Wolfshaare in seinem Mund. Sein Hals ist trocken, er hustet heftig und gewaltige Wellen des Schmerzes brechen über seinem Körper hinein. Alle Knochen tun ihm weh, wie nach einem Bruch, über seine Brust zieht sich ein langer, brennender Kratzer, aus dem Blut austritt. Der harte Boden drückt schmerzhaft auf die Wunde am Rücken, wo er sich so heftig gekratzt hat, dass es ihm vorkommt, als wäre die Haut komplett abgeschabt. Er wimmert leise, versucht, seine zitternden Glieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, indem er sich noch enger zusammenkauert und kraftlos nach der dünnen Decke greift, die nur Zentimeter außerhalb seiner Reichweite liegt. Tränen quellen aus seinen gereizten Augen, vermischen sich mit dem Blut auf den Wangen und malen ein schauriges Muster auf sein Gesicht.  
„Mummy", flüstert er leise. Dann wird es schwarz um ihn.

Der Geruch nach frisch gewaschener Wäsche dringt in seine empfindliche Nase, helles Licht blendet ihn und schmerzt in seinen gereizten Augen. Er dreht sich stöhnend auf die Seite, alles tut ihm weh, egal, welche Liegeposition er sich aussucht. Zögerlich, ganz vorsichtig, öffnet er die Augen und hält sich schützend eine Hand vor das Gesicht. Er blinzelt, bis er endlich etwas sehen kann, doch dann zuckt er erschrocken zurück, als er den blutigen Verband um seine Hand entdeckt.  
Laute Schritte hallen vom Flur zu ihm ins Zimmer, sie kommen immer näher, bis das leise, hohe Quietschen des Türknaufs in seinen Ohren dröhnt, kurz bevor die Tür aufgestoßen wird. Mary, seine Mutter, betritt den Raum mit einem Tablett auf dem Arm. Verschiedene Flaschen befinden sich darauf und Remus rümpft unwillig die Nase. Er hasst diese Gebräue. Vorsichtig stellt seine Mutter die Gefäße auf dem Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz ab und streckt die Hand nach dem dünnen Vorhang aus, der vor dem einzigen Fenster in diesem kargen Raum hängt und will ziehen.  
„Nein!", flüstert Remus erstickt und kneift die Augen fest zusammen in der Erwartung, stechende Kopfschmerzen aufgrund der Helligkeit zu spüren. Doch seine Mutter schnellt zu ihm herum und sieht ihn prüfend an.  
„Du bist wach!", stellt sie fest, greift nach dem Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch und bringt es zu Remus ans Bett. „Du weißt ja, erst der grüne, dann der rote und zum Schluss…"  
„Mummy!", sagt er mit weinerlicher Stimme und sieht sie an. Mit gelben Wolfsaugen, wie er weiß, seitdem er sich nach der Verwandlung einmal im Spiegel gesehen hat.  
„Remus?", meint sie in einem fragenden Tonfall, aber er ist sich sicher, dass er anders klingt. Anders als vor drei Monaten. Anders, in seinem vorherigen Leben. Müder und geschaffter, gleichgültiger und verletzter als früher. Doch Remus sagt nichts dergleichen.  
„Mummy, muss ich die Tränke wirklich nehmen? Die schmecken nicht."  
„Du musst!", stellt sie klar und füllt den grünen Trank in ein bereitstehendes Glas.  
„Ich will nicht!"  
„Herrgott, Remus, jetzt mach nicht so ein Theater! Du weißt, wie schwierig es ist, diese Tränke aus dem Mungos zu beziehen. Willst du nicht, dass es dir besser geht?", fährt seine Mutter ihn an und ihm steigen Tränen in die Augen. Ob es an ihrem barschen Tonfall liegt, oder an seinen Verletzungen, die plötzlich so viel stärker zu brennen scheinen, als wollen sie ihn daran erinnern, warum er hier liegt, warum er dieses Gesöff schlucken muss und warum seine Mutter ihn wütend ansieht, weiß er nicht.  
Sie erhebt sich, streicht ihr Kleid glatt und will gehen, aber Remus hält sie auf.  
„Mummy?", fragt er zaghaft und streckt die schmerzenden Arme nach ihr aus. Seine Mutter mustert ihn ausdruckslos, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelt und hinausgeht. Remus greift nach dem ekligen Gebräu und ist versucht, es durch den Raum zu werfen, doch stattdessen trinkt er und schluckt und lässt sich mit tränenden Augen in die Kissen zurückfallen.

Leise Stimmen schallen aus der Küche in den Flur. Remus schleicht auf Socken über den abgenutzten Parkettboden. Eigentlich sollte er schon längst schlafen, doch er hat auf seinen Daddy gewartet, der von einer, wie er immer zu sagen pflegt, _wichtigen Reise _zurückgekehrt ist. Vorsichtig überbrückt Remus die letzten Meter zur Küchentür und presst neugierig ein Ohr an das Holz.  
„Wie hat er es diesmal überstanden?", dröhnt die tiefe Stimme seines Dads durch die Tür.  
„Ich nehme an, so gut, wie man es eben überstehen kann", erwidert seine Mutter scharf. Eine kurze Pause entsteht, ehe Remus' Dad so leise spricht, dass er ihn draußen vor der Tür ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte:  
„Du hast es immer noch nicht akzeptiert!"  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch, als würde eine Tasse zu hart auf einem Holztisch abgestellt.  
„Akzeptiert? Wie soll ich so etwas jemals akzeptieren! Mein eigener Sohn, ein Monster."  
„Mary…"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie du damit so gut klarkommst."  
„Ich liebe meinen Sohn!", hört Remus seinen Dad heftig antworten.  
„Willst du mir vorwerfen, ich würde es nicht tun?", keift seine Mutter und Remus macht sich vor der Tür ganz klein. Plötzlich will er nicht mehr wissen, wie es seinem Dad geht, plötzlich wünscht er sich, er würde wie ein braver Junge im Bett liegen und darauf warten, dass Daddy hineinkommt und sich zu ihm an die Bettkante setzt, durch seine Haare streicht und beruhigend auf ihn einredet. Wie immer.  
„Wenn du es tun würdest, dann würdest du dich endlich damit abfinden!"  
„Ich liebe meinen kleinen, unschuldigen Remus. Und nicht diese Bestie. Ich habe ein großes Eingeständnis gemacht, als ich dich heiratete, John. Meine ganze Familie war gegen dich, hat mich gefragt, ob ich irre wäre, etwas mit einem Zauberer anzufangen, das würde mir nur Ärger und Sorgen bereiten. Ich habe sie ausgelacht, weil ich dich liebe. Es war mir egal, dass du anders bist. Doch jetzt… Unser Sohn… Schau ihn dir an, John! Einmal im Monat wird er zu einem Monster!"  
„Du sagst es!", fährt John seine Frau an. „Einmal im Monat, für geschätzte zwölf Stunden. Was ist mit den restlichen Tagen des Monats? Ist er dann nicht dein kleiner, süßer Remus, dein Junge, den du schon immer haben wolltest? Er kann nichts dafür, verdammt!"  
Seine Mutter schweigt, während Remus draußen vor der Tür auf dem Boden hockt, sich die Hände auf die Ohren presst und wünscht, er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, zu lauschen.  
„Ich gehe jetzt meinen Sohn begrüßen!", sagt sein Daddy heftig und ehe Remus reagieren kann, wird die Tür geöffnet und John sieht ihn schockiert an.  
„Remus!", sagt er atemlos und hockt sich neben ihn auf den Boden. „Remus, du solltest… Ich dachte, du wärst…" Remus schüttelt den Kopf und schluchzt, sodass sein Dad schweigt, ehe er die Arme ausstreckt und ihn vom Boden hochhebt.  
„Scht, ganz ruhig, Kleiner, ganz ruhig. Pass auf, ich bring dich jetzt ins Bett und erzähle dir von meiner Reise, okay?" Er scheint keine Antwort zu erwarten, stattdessen trägt er Remus den ganzen Weg in sein karges Zimmer mit dem viel zu großen Schreibtisch und legt ihn in das zerwühlte Bett. Er selbst lässt sich auf den Knie nieder, streicht beruhigend durch Remus' Haare und wischt ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
„Mummy meint es nicht so", flüstert er seinem Jungen zu. „Sie braucht ein bisschen Zeit."  
„Warum umarmt sie mich nicht mehr, Daddy? Mag sie mich nicht mehr?", fragt Remus mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
„Doch, doch natürlich mag sie dich. Sie kann nur noch nicht mit dem umgehen, was dir passiert ist, verstehst du?" Remus nickt, obwohl er nicht genau weiß, wozu er seine Zustimmung gibt. Er weiß nur, dass es weh tut und dass es für all seine Probleme zuständig ist.  
„Ich hasse den Wolf!"

Dampfwolken fegen über seinem Kopf hinweg. Überall hört er Gemurmel, Lachen und Rufe von anderen Kindern. Aufgeregt schiebt Remus zusammen mit seinem Dad den schweren Gepäckkarren vor sich her und schaut sich schüchtern um.  
„Du wirst eine großartige Zeit in Hogwarts haben, glaub es mir, Kleiner. Die beste Zeit deines Lebens", verkündet sein Dad, als er anhält und auf eine Tür des Zuges deutet.  
„Sieh mal, da ist noch ein freies Abteil! Ich bringe deinen Koffer hinein!" Remus nickt und sieht zu, wie sein Dad mit aller Mühe versucht, das schwere Gepäckstück anzuheben, ehe er doch den Zauberstab zückt und den Koffer mit Hilfe der Magie hineintransportiert. Remus wendet sich seiner Mum zu, die misstrauisch versucht, den gesamten Bahnsteig im Auge zu behalten, ehe sie bemerkt, dass ihr Sohn sie ansieht.  
„Nun denn, ich wünsche dir einen guten Start in die Schule!", sagt sie und bringt ein Lächeln zustande.  
„Danke, Mum!", antwortet er und lächelt ebenfalls. Er wünscht sich, er hätte eine Idee, worüber er mit ihr sprechen kann, doch ihm fällt nichts ein. Er kommt sich dumm vor, einfach nur dazustehen und zu lächeln, während sie sich umsieht. Dumm und unerwünscht.  
„So, wir wären soweit. Du kannst einsteigen, Remus!" Sein Dad ist zurückgekehrt und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Danke, Daddy!", antwortet Remus und umarmt ihn zum Abschied.  
„Pass auf dich auf, mach nicht zu viel Unsinn und sei schön fleißig!", gibt sein Dad ihm noch mit auf den Weg, ehe sich Remus seiner Mutter zuwendet und die Arme ausstreckt. Aber sie macht keine Anstalten, auf ihn zuzukommen.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Remus!", sagt sie und winkt. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute!"  
Langsam lässt Remus die Arme sinken und sieht seine Mum verstört an. Warum…? Er kann nichts dafür! Er kann nichts dafür und trotzdem ignoriert sie seine Bitten nach Geborgenheit und nach Zuneigung. Wie in den ganzen, verdammten Jahren seit dem Biss. Remus wendet sich abrupt ab. Er will nicht, dass sie seine Tränen sieht.

„Remus!" Eine leise Stimme dringt in sein Bewusstsein und auf einen Schlag ist er hellwach. Ruckartig richtet er sich auf, sodass die Person ihm gegenüber erschrocken zurückweicht. Remus atmet schwer, sein Herz schlägt rasend schnell und sein Laken ist zerwühlt und verschwitzt. Er muss geträumt haben.  
„Tut mir Leid!", sagt die Person, die ihn geweckt hat und kommt vorsichtig wieder näher, bis Remus das Gesicht von Sirius erkennt, der das Bett gegenüber von seinem hat. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber du hast dich so herumgeworfen und gewimmert im Schlaf und ich dachte, es wäre besser, dich aufzuwecken…"  
Remus nickt zögerlich und fährt sich über die müden Augen.  
„Habe… habe ich auch etwas erzählt? Im Schlaf, meine ich."  
Sirius sieht ihn forschend an, ehe er sagt:  
„Nun ja, du hast etwas gesagt, so was in die Richtung wie: ‚Warum umarmst du mich nicht mehr? Warum nicht?'"  
Remus schweigt. Was soll er auch groß dazu sagen? Er wäre jetzt wirklich gerne alleine, doch Sirius lässt sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder und fragt: „Wer umarmt dich nicht mehr?" und klingt dabei wirklich interessiert. Remus mustert ihn skeptisch. Normalerweise vertraut er fremden Menschen – und fremd, das ist Sirius noch für ihn – so etwas Persönliches nicht an. Trotzdem, da ist etwas in Sirius' Augen und in seinem ganzen Auftreten, das Remus sein Misstrauen vergessen lässt.  
_Außerdem_, sagt er sich, _wirst du in der nächsten Zeit sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen können!_  
„Meine Mum", antwortet er Sirius also leise. „Meine Mum hat mich das letzte Mal umarmt, als ich ungefähr fünf Jahre alt war."  
„Warum?", fragt Sirius und große, dunkle Augen unter dichten Wimpern mustern ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier.  
„Das geht dich nichts an!", faucht Remus, presst sich an die kalte Wand in seinem Rücken und verschränkt die Arme vor der schmalen Brust.  
„Okay, es ist deine Sache", erwidert Sirius, nicht beleidigt, nicht enttäuscht aufgrund Remus' Zurückweisung. Dieser ist das nicht gewohnt, blickt Sirius überrascht an und vergisst, abweisend zu sein. Die nervtötende Neugier der meisten Leute, die seine Narben begaffen, macht ihn wütend und daher hat schon früh damit angefangen, eine stabile Schutzmauer um sich zu errichten, um alles abzuschirmen. Denn er hat keine Lust auf das Starren der Menschen, die verstohlenen Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln, das Tuscheln hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
Sirius reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er es sich neben ihm auf dem Bett bequem macht. Remus wirft ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und rutscht ein Stück beiseite, aber dieser scheint es als Einladung zu sehen, noch mehr Platz beanspruchen zu dürfen und schon liegt er noch näher bei ihm und Remus bleibt vorsichtshalber still sitzen.  
„Meine Mum hat mich noch nie umarmt, so weit ich mich erinnern kann", sagt Sirius nachdenklich und Remus hebt erstaunt den Blick.  
„Wirklich nicht? Warum?"  
„Es ist einfach nicht üblich", erklärt Sirius in einem beiläufigen Tonfall und wickelt sich eine seiner dunklen Haarsträhnen um den Finger. „Ich glaube, aus meiner Familie hat mich noch nie jemand umarmt… Doch, meine Lieblingscousine Dromeda, aber die war schon immer ziemlich abgedreht im Gegensatz zur restlichen Familie. Ich mochte sie."  
„Mochtest?", fragt Remus und denkt an das Schlimmste.  
„Ja, ich habe sie seit gut fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hat sich entschieden, einen Muggel zu heiraten. Deswegen wurde sie aus der Familie verstoßen."  
„Warum?"  
„Du weißt nicht viel von der Zaubererwelt, oder, Remus Lupin?", fragt Sirius skeptisch und Remus schweigt darauf, weil er nicht weiß, worauf der andere Junge hinaus will.  
„Bist du muggelstämmig oder ein Halbblut?", will Sirius wissen.  
„Spielt das eine Rolle?", knurrt Remus und sieht ihn misstrauisch an. „Gehörst du etwa auch zu dieser Sorte Zauberer, die…"  
„Aha!", sagt Sirius triumphierend. „Du scheinst ja doch ein wenig Ahnung zu haben. Halbblut, nehme ich also an?"  
Gegen seinen Willen nickt Remus.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle. Für mich nicht", beantwortet Sirius Remus' offengebliebene Frage. Eine Weile schweigen sich die beiden Jungs an.  
„Warum bist du noch wach?", fragt Remus. „Oder habe ich dich geweckt, weil ich…"  
„Ach was, so eine Kleinigkeit kann mich nicht vom Schlafen abhalten!", grinst Sirius und streicht sich das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich konnte nur irgendwie nicht einschlafen, mir gehen zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf…"  
„Ach wirklich?", hakt Remus nach. „Was für Dinge? Bist du aufgeregt wegen des ersten Schultags morgen?"  
Sirius winkt lässig ab und sagt: „Quatsch, da freue ich mich schon drauf. Nein, ich habe nur ein bisschen Angst vor der Eulenpost morgen früh. Weißt du…" Sirius dreht sich auf die Seite und schaut Remus direkt an. „Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin und sie haben erwartet, dass ich ebenso dahin komme. Aber irgendwie war ich schon immer anders als alle. Ich konnte diese ganzen steifen Abendessen mit der ach so würdevollen Familie einfach nicht leiden. Und ich mochte Dromeda zu gerne, ich glaube, sie hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich. Oder einen guten?", sagt er nachdenklich.  
Remus schweigt. Er würde gerne etwas sagen, das Sirius aufmuntert, etwas in die Richtung: _Deine Eltern werden es schon akzeptieren, schließlich sind es deine Eltern!_ Doch seine eigenen Erfahrungen halten ihn davon ab. Sirius gähnt und erhebt sich umständlich.  
„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt schlafen!", sagt er und nickt zu seinem Bett. Er hat bereits den halben Weg zurückgelegt, als er sich noch mal umdreht.  
„Gute Nacht, Remus!"  
„Gute Nacht, Sirius", erwidert dieser und vergräbt sich unter seiner Decke. „Schlaf gut!"

Remus geht zusammen mit seinen Freunden über das mondbeschienene Schlossgelände. Es ist kalt draußen und er würde frieren, wenn nicht die anderen drei bei ihm wären. Er läuft zwischen Peter und Sirius und ist zu glücklich, um sich zu fragen, was sie sich zusammen mit James ausgedacht haben, dass er hier nach draußen muss in dieser Eiseskälte. Aber er fühlt sich wohl und geborgen und lässt die Dinge einfach auf sich zukommen.  
Schließlich machen sie am Ufer des Sees halt. Sirius setzt einen Fuß auf die dünne Eisschicht, die gefährlich knackt.  
„Nicht!", sagt Remus und Sirius lacht.   
„Nicht so besorgt, Kleiner", spottet er. „Ich werde euch noch lange erhalten blieben, was solltet ihr denn ohne mich, ohne Sirius Black, machen?" Er grinst Remus breit an, doch als er James' Blick auffängt, wird sein Gesicht sofort wieder ernst. Remus sieht vom einen zum anderen und dann zu Peter, der stur auf die dunkle Fläche des Sees starrt.  
„Was ist los?", fragt Remus irritiert. „Was habt ihr auf einmal?"  
Sirius legt den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtet den Himmel. Remus folgt seinem Blick. Der Mond lächelt unschuldig als schmale Sichel in dieser samtschwarzen Nacht. Aber nur kurze Zeit später fühlt Remus einen durchdringenden Blick auf sich ruhen.  
„Gut, dass der Mond noch nicht so voll ist. Ich schlaf schlecht, wenn es so hell ist. Wie geht es dir da, James?", fragt Sirius.  
Remus' Glücksgefühl verfliegt schlagartig und macht einer dunklen Vorahnung Platz und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er will, dass seine Freunde weitersprechen.  
„Seh ich genauso", antwortet James und wendet sich herausfordernd an Remus. „Und du?"  
Remus antwortet nicht. Er ist erstarrt, eine seltsame Taubheit macht sich in seinem Innern bemerkbar. James kommt langsam auf ihn zu und greift seine Schulter.  
„Rem, wir wollten dich etwas fragen. Also… Nicht erschrecken, wir wollen dir klarmachen, dass… du solltest wirklich nicht auf die Idee kommen, wir würden…"  
„Ach, lassen wir dieses verfluchte Drumherumgerede!", ruft Sirius ungeduldig. „Rem, bist du ein Werwolf?"  
Plötzlich wird Remus kalt. Der warme Kokon, den er seinen Freunden zu verdanken hat, scheint sich aufgelöst zu haben. Der eisige Wind fährt durch seine Haare, kriecht durch seine Kleidung und Remus beginnt zu zittern. James' Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlt sich kalt an.  
„Wie… wie habt ihr…?", stottert er und versucht mit aller Macht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Das… Das war nicht so schwer", erklärt Peter leise. „Du musst zugeben, deine Ausreden waren nicht gerade die besten!"  
Remus nickt und fährt sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er fühlt sich leer und sein ganzer Köper brennt, als wollen die unzähligen Narben ihm klar machen, dass sie, sie allein, für diese Situation verantwortlich sind, dass er nicht normal ist.  
„Nun, dann… dann werde ich mal gehen", murmelt Remus, entzieht sich James' Griff und läuft los.  
„Rem!", ruft Sirius ihm hinterher und Remus erkennt aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er ihm folgen will, doch James erwischt ihn am Umhang und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, läuft Remus auf die hell erleuchteten Fenster des Schlosses zu. Seine Schluchzer verhallen in der Dunkelheit.

Remus hat den Kopf im Kissen vergraben. Die Tränen hinterlassen einen salzigen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen und er friert. Sie wissen es. Sie wissen es, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gegeben hat, es geheim zu halten, damit er nicht gemieden wird, damit er endlich auch einmal Freunde haben kann. Jetzt ist es vorbei. Er schluchzt leise, als er wütende Stimmen hört.  
„Gib ihm noch einen Moment Zeit!", erkennt er James' Stimme und die, die ihm antwortet, stammt eindeutig von Sirius.  
„Ihn noch länger alleine lassen? Ihm noch mehr Zeit geben, um sich die schrecklichsten Dinge auszumalen? Vergiss es, Kumpel. Ich geh jetzt zu ihm rein, wenn du noch ein wenig warten willst, bitte!"  
Die Tür zum Schlafsaal wird aufgestoßen und kracht gegen die Wand.  
„Remus!", sagt Sirius laut. Schritte nähern sich dem Bett und die Vorhänge werden aufgerissen, doch Remus wendet den Kopf ab. Die Matratze neben ihm senkt sich, als Sirius sich dort niederlässt.  
„Dreh dich um!", fordert er leise, aber Remus weigert sich.  
„Soll ich gehen?"  
Remus reagiert nicht, doch gerade, als Sirius sich erheben will, schüttelt er heftig den Kopf und sagt: „Nein!"  
Sirius bleibt sitzen und wartet und Remus ist dankbar für seine Gegenwart. Er will nicht allein sein, nicht schon wieder.  
„Ist das der Grund, warum deine Mum dich nicht mehr umarmen wollte?", fragt Sirius nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens und Remus richtet sich ruckartig auf.  
„Du hast geweint", stellt Sirius nach einem Blick in das Gesicht seines Freundes fest und Remus wischt sich verlegen über die Augen. „Warum hast du geweint?"  
Remus ist sich nicht sicher, ob diese Frage ernst gemeint ist oder nicht. Er ist nur davon überzeugt, dass der Grund offensichtlich ist und darum sagt er:  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"  
Sirius schüttelt heftig den Kopf, sodass seine schwarzen Haare durch die Luft wirbeln.  
„Wer will schon etwas mit einem Werwolf zu tun haben?", fragt Remus deshalb und senkt den Blick. „Ich bin ein Monster." Er will sich abwenden, doch plötzlich sind da Arme, die sich um seinen mageren Körper schlingen und ihn sacht drücken.  
„Rem, du Idiot. _Wir _wollen etwas mit einem Werwolf zu tun haben und zwar mit dir. Siehst du, ich kann dich umarmen, obwohl ich die Wahrheit kenne!"  
Zögerlich erwidert Remus die Berührung, auch wenn Sirius' lange Haare ihn im Gesicht kitzeln. Eine unbändige Erleichterung durchfließt ihn und gibt ihm das Gefühl, eine süße, heiße Schokolade getrunken zu haben. Die Kälte geht, hinterlässt nichts weiter als eine Erinnerung und ihm wird wieder warm, wohlig warm in der Gegenwart seines Freundes.


End file.
